farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Storage
The storage system is a system where farmers may store items that they do not wish to display in their Barns and Tool Sheds. A farmer can access their stored items either by clicking on any building that may be used for storage or by clicking the arrow on the Gift Box. All items in storage are sent to one place, not a specific building. This means that any item in storage can be accessed from any storage building. Any decoration or building may be stored. According to the November 25th, 2009, FarmVille Podcast, a maximum of 100 items may be stored.This limit has been increased to 200 items as of April 27th, 2010, and 500 items on August 20, 2010 with the implementation of Storage Cellars. On June 27th, 2011, the maximum storage capacity per farm was increased to 1,000. This applied for every Storage Cellar, so you could hold 4,000 items in total inside (1,000 Home farm + 1,000 English farm + 1,000 Lighthouse Cove farm + 1,000 Winter Wonderland farm). On every farm you could store 1,000 items and if you finished all English Countryside quests you can transfer items between these 2 farms. On February 2nd, 2012 the maximum capacity of the Storage Cellar was increased to 1,250. This applied to every Storage Cellar, so you could hold 5,000 items in total inside (1,250 Home farm + 1,250 English Countryside + 1,250 Lighthouse Cove + 1,250 Winter Wonderland). Vehicles cannot be stored in this storage system, but can be stored in a Garage. When an item is in storage, it does not take up any space on the farm and cannot be seen. This means that a farmer can own many decorations or buildings without them getting in the way and cluttering up a farm. Also, while in storage, items will still count towards a farmer earning ribbons. Barn Raising Since the 9th January 2010, farmers could increase the capacity of their storage buildings by having a barn raising. By getting 10 neighbors to help them over a period of 3 days, a farmer can increased the capacity of their barns and tool sheds. Each building can be upgraded twice. The first upgrade give an extra 5 storage, the second gives an extra 7 (both will give a total of 12). By helping a neighbor with their barn raising, a farmer can earn 100 coins. To give up a barn raising, the farmer must simply click the 'Give Up' button. Only 1 storage item can be raised at a time. Underground Storage In the May 21, 2010 Farmville podcast, Lexilicious stated that a new underground storage system would be coming soon to allow players to purchase up to two cellars with coins or farm cash that could eventually be expanded to store up to 400 items in the same area as two plots of tulips. It is currently unknown whether this means two planted plots of tulips at 4x4 plots each or two decorative tulips plots at 1x1 each. On August 13, 2010 the podcast tells how the underground storage has been revamped to be easier for players, will hold up to 500 capacity. To unlock room in the storage you will need to get gifts from your neighbors, or pay Farm Cash. No mention was made about existing storage in the podcast or how it will work with the upcoming underground storage. On August 20, 2010 the underground storage was released. The total capacity of all existing storage buildings together was increased to a maximum of 500. All former methods of increasing storage were maintained. The underground storage could be expanded by using Shovels. The underground storage used a 1x1 plot. Storage Capacities Gallery MaximumStorageInformation.jpg|A message informing players above the effect of buying more storage buildings when reaching the storage cap See Also * shipping license * Storage Cellar * Barn (disambiguation) * Shed Category:Gameplay